Una nueva aventura
by Jacobita-kagamine10
Summary: Ash, Iris y Cilan deciden viajar a la region de Kanto, pero por un pequeño error de Iris terminan en otro destino, donde conoceran a dos peculiares y graciosos hermanos, además de que Cilan y el par de hermanos hará que el amor entre Ash e Iris florezca. Lo se mal summary, pero denme una pequeñita oportunidad ¿Si?
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada, hola, soy nueva en esto, así que por favor no sean tan duros conmigo, bueno espero les guste este fanfic, y ahora sí; a leer se ha dicho:**

**Una nueva aventura**

**Capítulo 1: **

Nuestros héroes Ash, Iris y Cilan han terminado con sus grandiosas aventuras en Teselia, así que Ash propone que vallan a Kanto para que conozcan un poco más a los pokémon de aquella región, su región, su hogar. Iris y Cilan se emocionaron demasiado esperando el ansiado día. Después de la decisión tomada, volvieron a su vida cotidiana, se hizo de noche, el trío hacía lo habitual, Cilan se encontraba cocinando la cena, Iris recolectando bayas y Ash estaba más que emocionado por regresar a su hogar, después de la cena todos se fueron a dormir. Cuando amaneció Ash fue el primero en levantarse.

-¡Que emoción!- dijo saltando de su saco de dormir- ¿No lo crees Pikachu?- dijo este dirigiendo la mirada hacia su compañero que se acababa de levantar.

-Pika pika- también lo dijo con la misma energía que la de su amigo levantando sus patitas con entusiasmo, ambos se sonrieron enormemente, pero al observar todo se dieron cuenta de que cierta personita y su pokémon no se encontraban por ahí, esto sobresaltó a ese par, después de asegurarse de que no se encontraba su morena amiga se dirigió hacia su amigo peli-verde moviéndolo frenéticamente.

-¡Cilan! ¡Cilan! ¡Cilan!- pero no dio señal de quererse levantar así que se le ocurrió pedir ayuda a su amigo y compañero- ¡Pikachu usa impactrueno en Cilan ahora!- este le hizo un ademan afirmativo con la cabeza obedeciendo, después de esto Cilan se levantó demasiado exaltado con el cabello de punta con algunas chispitas de la estatica, lo que hizo que se viera realmente cómico.

-¡Que ha sido eso!- dijo esto volteando su cabeza frenéticamente hacia todas partes, esto hizo que Ash diera grandes carcajadas y Pikachu también en su hombro- ¡Ash! ¡Pikachu!- puso una mueca de disgusto pero un bostezo hizo que la mueca desapareciera-¿Para qué me levantaron?- dijo arreglándose el peinado, dirigiéndose a un árbol para vestirse.

-¡Iris no está por ningún lugar!- dijo el moreno con muchísima preocupación en su voz.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo saliendo del árbol, arreglado- el moreno se rasco la nuca nerviosamente. –Tenemos que encontrarla, ¿Qué tal si la raptaron una manada de beartics?- Ash se imaginó aquella escena y se horrorizó, no se imaginaba que algo le pasara a la oji-castaña, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se le revolvió el estómago.

-¡Hay que encontrarla rápido!- dijo colocándose su cachucha, él tenía rato de estar arreglado, Cilan, por su parte debía admitir que no estaba tan preocupado por ella, quiero decir Iris es muy ágil en todo tipo de área natural, es buena con las plantas (medicinales, comestibles, venenosas) y si se lo propone es demasiado astuta, una pequeña sonrisa surcó en su rostro, porque hace semanas había notado que su amigo había desarrollado cierto cariño hacia su compañera de viaje, y no un cariño de amigos sino uno de un sincero e inocente amor.

-¿Crees que pueda estar en Ciudad Nimbasa Pikachu?- su compañero le contesto animadamente en forma aprobatoria.

- ¡Cilan, que esperas vamos a Ciudad Nimbasa!-gritó el moreno sacando de los pensamientos al peli-verde y ensanchando aún más su sonrisa por su gran frustración de encontrar a Iris.

-¡Sí!- el peli-verde siguió a su amigo, pero de repente escucharon un sonido sobre ellos, se quedaron quietos y en total silencio por si era algún pokémon salvaje, pero solo vieron a su amiga colgada de las piernas sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, a centímetros del rostro de Ash que ahora se encontraba con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas por la cercanía de la chica, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por su compañero.

-Iris ¿Se puede saber dónde andabas? Nos tenías bastante preocupados- dijo Ash.

"Si claro, **NOS TENÍA**, me huele a manada" pensó Cilan.

-Lo siento, es solo que ¡ya tengo los boletos para irnos enseguida!- dijo bajando del árbol con gran habilidad y mostrando tres boletos de avión, sonriendo entusiasmada, esto hizo que ambos sonrieran.

-¿Pues que esperamos? ¡Vamos!- dijo el de cachucha.

Después de este pequeño suceso todos se dirigieron al aeropuerto, emocionados subieron al avión y tuvieron un viaje bastante tranquilo, pero al bajar de este, Ash no reconoció ese aeropuerto, una joven rubia se acercó a todos los pasajeros y dijo lo siguiente:

-¡Bienvenidos a México!

-¡¿Mexique?!- dijo Ash alterado, y todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el como si fuera un bicho raro, Iris tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo y Cilan reía nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

**Si les gusto porfavor dejenme reviews para saber si quieren que la continue, arigato minna!;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno estoy de vuelta con el segundo capítulo de esta historia por petición de Anacoreta, gracias por alentarme, ¡te quiero!:$ Bueno pues a leer se ha dicho:**

**Capítulo 2: Sofía y Nick.**

-¿¡Mexique!?- seguía gritando Ash.

-Cálmate seguro todo saldrá bien, ya verás- dijo el peli-verde.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme?!

-¡Pika Pikachu!- apoyó el de mejillas rojas.

-Vamos Ash, mejor hay que concentrarnos en lo principal, ocupamos comida y donde pasar la noche- dijo la morena.

-¡Tu cállate Iris, tú fuiste la que compró los boletos, por lo tanto tú tienes la culpa!- Iris bajó su mirada haciendo que su flequillo tapara sus ojos, apretando sus puños a sus costados comenzando a temblar.

-¡Tonto!- gritó levantando su cabeza dejando ver un camino salino en sus mejillas y también unos ojos cristalinos, después de esto salió corriendo del aeropuerto, Ash y Cilan se miraron y salieron corriendo en busca de su amiga.

**Con Iris:**

Salí corriendo sin fijarme por donde iba, porque sinceramente sé que soy culpable de que estemos en un lugar que ninguno de nosotros conocemos, además de que Ash me lo echo en cara con un grito demasiado severo para ser él. Seguro que realmente está molesto; y todo por mi culpa. Choqué con una persona, lo cual hizo que ambos cayéramos al suelo sentados por el impacto, abrí mis ojos y me encontré frente a un pequeño de cabellera verde obscuro y ojos de un verde más suave, caucásico, estatura baja y no aparentaba más de diez años, al que se le resbalaban lágrimas por sus mejillas al igual que yo, me limpié mis lágrimas con la manga de mi blusa y ayudé al pequeño a ponerse de pie.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunté.

-¡Es que no encuentro a mi onee-chan!- decía el pequeño. –Señorita ¿Podría ayudarme a encontrar a mi onee-chan?- decía tomando mi manga de mi blusa con ojos suplicantes.

-Claro que sí, dime como es, para encontrarla más rápido.

**Con Ash y Cilan:**

Ambos corrían a ciegas, ya que en realidad no tenían ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba la morena.

-Creo que tenemos que separarnos ¿Te parece?- preguntó el peli-verde.

-Sí, así la encontraremos más rápido, pero si algo llega a suceder nos encontraremos justo aquí ¿Ok?- el peli-verde solo asintió. Después de esto ambos se fueron en direcciones opuestas, con Ash todo seguía igual; sin éxito.

**Con Cilan:**

-¡Qué horror! No he encontrado ninguna pista ni rastro de Iris, creo que mejor voy al punto de reunión con Ash- dijo el peli-verde hecho una furia, lo cual hizo que este tampoco se fijara por donde iba chocando al instante con una persona, cuando se recuperó del golpe se dio cuenta de que había chocado con una chica de cabello rojo sostenido en una coleta alta, de la cual dos mechones largos colgaban enmarcando su rostro, además de tener copete, ojos verdes jade, caucásica, delgada, que vestía unos shorts súper cortos de color negro, una blusa blanca sin mangas, con cuello negro y botones a juego un poco translucida, unos botines negros y unos enormes lentes negros (estilo hipster) se levantó avergonzada.

-Discúlpame ¿Te hice daño?- dijo ofreciéndole una maño al oji-verde, este la tomo y le sonrió.

-No para nada, pero, ¿Usted se encuentra bien?- dijo ladeando la cabeza ya que la chica se notaba ansiosa.

-Sí, bueno no, es que estoy buscando a mi hermanito, me volteé un segundo y luego de la nada desapareció- dijo realmente preocupada.

-¿Podría ayudarla?- ella solo asintió, y la llevo al punto de encuentro, donde se supone debían esperar al moreno. Se sentaron en una banca para conversar.

-Disculpe pero tendremos que esperar a un amigo.- dijo apenado.

-Si claro, está bien- dijo alegre.

-Bueno déjeme presentarme, soy Cilan un placer- dijo inclinando su cabeza.

-Yo soy Sofía, el placer es mío.

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-Trece años.

-¡Waaa igual que yo!- ambos sonrieron. Después llegó el moreno con su compañero amarillo en su hombro, la chica se sorprendió y puso sus ojos sobre Pikachu.

-¡Cilan no hay nada y estoy muy preocupado y…!

-¡Aww que lindo! ¿P-puedo?- dijo preguntándole a Ash refiriéndose a Pikachu.

-Claro, adelante.- Sofía tomó al de mejillas rojas en brazos, acariciándolo, haciéndole mimos y cumplidos, que a Pikachu no le desagradaba.

-Ash, Sofía busca a su hermano menor que se perdió y me ofrecí a ayudarla.

-Bien ¡Yo también me apunto! ¿Cómo es?- dijo el de gorra.

-Tiene cabello verde obscuro, unos ojos iguales que los míos, caucásico, baja estatura, delgado, y trae puesta una camisa roja, unos jeans y tenis rojos.

-¡Entendido vamos!- Cilan y Sofía corriendo a la par del moreno cuando Ash chocó con cierta chica., al darse cuenta era Iris con un pequeño a su lado.


End file.
